Engagement
by SilentSpearGhostPhantom
Summary: In a shocking turn of events Jaune Arc's 18th birthday gose crazy of a sudden revaluation Jaune's Engaged!


**A Random Fanfic Appeared!!!!**

 **Go new story!!!**

 **Salutations**

 **every one im back and I know this is extremely late but Happy New Year**

 **and im here today with another Fanfic**

 **that im sure none of you saw coming**

 **so let's just get it started already.**

(P.S Jaune's parents have different names in this fic)

Chapter 1 Arrangements

Jaune Arc only son of Ares Arc and Juliet Arc and brother of seven sisters

as well as being the leader of team JNPR was to say the least having a great day why you may ask well let's just watch...

"Happy Birthday Jaune!!!!!" Shouted out Jaune's friends (CRDL, RWBY, NPR of JNPR, CFVY, and SSSN) as they were celebrating Jaune's 18th birthday causing the birthday boy to gush slightly due to all of the attention "A gees guys thanks alot I mean it." Jaune said gratefully as they all cheered. "Hey you deserve it Jauney boy you manage to change me and my teammates ways." Cardin said as his team nodded in agreement. "Yeah you ain't racist and you've made it this far in being a hunter." Sun said as he was eating some banana bread that Velvet had made. "Yeah and now that you're 18 you can finally get down and do the dirty." Yang teased causing Jaune to blush like a mad man. "Yang don't say such indecent things!!!!!" Yelled Weiss with a large tint of red on her face as Yang laughed. "Relax Ice Queen I doubt Jaune would do it. No offense Jaune. "

Yang said not noticing that Jaune had suddenly gone pale and twitched slightly. "Though speaking of which Jaune are you in love with someone at school?" Pyrrha oh so asked out of 'Total Curiosity' causing Jaune to snap out of his frozen state to answer. "Well no not really."Jaune said before Yang interrupted. "What about our little Weissy?" Yang teased. "Actually Yang I never was in love with weiss I just did that to annoy her for what she called me." Jaune said with a light chuckle. "Wait you mean to tell me that your constant flirting was just to anger me!!!" Weiss said slight annoyed. "Yeah of course if I was being serious I would've actually tried to play the guitar." Jaune said before giving a shit eating grin to the annoyed Heiress while high fiving Yang as she approved of his actions.

"But anyway Jaune do you think that their is any one here that has feelings for you?" Pyrrha asked only for Jaune to shake his head. "I don't think so nobody here seems to show interest in me." Said bluntly only for everyone else to fall down via anime style causing Jaune to tilt his head in confusion. 'Was it something I said?' Jaune thought (You dense motherf*cker) "Jaune are you _sure_ that nobody here loves you." Pyrrha said with a slight twitch in her eye. only for Jaune to shake his head again. "I sure that nobody in this school here is in love with me." before Jaune's eye widened in what appeared to be realization. "Unless..." was all he muttered out. 'FINALLY we have finally gotten through to his obliviousness!!!!!' Thought everyone else in the room before Jaune said two other words that burst their bubble. "She's here...".

"Wait what did you say Jaune???" Pyrrha asked barley hiding her fear of what it could've ment. Before noticing that Jaune was smiling the biggest, most happiest smile she had ever seen from the Blonde Knight she had seen yet. The smile was so bright that everyone and I mean everyone blushed and felt their heart skip multiple beats seeing it but that quickly vanished for the cafeteria door burst open and before them was three people walked out two of the three people knew from the news and all that Blake knew to an extent. "Adam, Ilia , and Sienna Khan!!!" Blake shouted out in shock. "Blake?" Adam and Ilia both said in suprise. "Nora!!!" Nora shouted out. "The Leader of the White Fang is here!" Weiss said in Shock. As they all got their weapons out and in there battle positions. "Oh relax all of you." Sienna said. "We are not here for you or well im not here for you fools." Sienna said coldy as she stared at them as if they were scum. "Then who are you here for!?!" Blake growled in anger. "Honestly you all are of no importance to me the only one here that matters is him and him alone." Sienna said as she pointed towards Jaune. "We wont let you have him!!!" Ruby yelled before Jaune stood up with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, They won't hurt me." Jaune said calmly. "And what makes you so sure about that???" Pyrrha said skeptically as she stared down the tiger faunus. "Oh that easy." Sienna said before walking closer towards Jaune. "it's because im only here to make my little Jauney's birthday..." Sienna said before she did the unthinkable. She kissed Jaune right on the lips with as much passion as a Vacouian (Basically mean mexican) Lover. Before separating their lips. "Much, much better." Sienna said Hungrily as she stared down Jaune with lust obvious in her eyes. Leaving every one else in the room having there mouths agaped. Before Pyrrha snapped out in fury. "How dare you do that to _My_ Jaune!!!" Pyrrha shouted before being stopped by none other then Professor Ozpin. "Professor are you really going to allow a terrorist to do that to Jaune!" Pyrrha said in outrage. "Why Miss Nikos why would I intervene something between to lovers." Causing Pyrrha to freeze up. "Wait say that again." Pyrrha asked pleading that it wasn't true. "You Sienna Khan is actually Mr.Arc's Fiance." Ozpin said causing every one to shout in suprise before turning to the blonde haired knight. Jaune simply gaved an awkward grin before speaking.

"Um I can explain..."

 **And that's a wrap**

 **everyone didn't expect that one did you? Jaune and Sienna Khan. What Why How did this happen I will explain in the next chapter. And truthfully the idea came into my head today. So anyway this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revior~**


End file.
